Mischief's Right Hand
by Evalea
Summary: Raven is an ex S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent wanting revenge. When she meets Loki she becomes the one mortal he can count on for help, despite the fact that shes a mortal. They make a deal, she serves him as long as he helps her, the one unexpected part of the arrangement was how they would feel about each other. Thor to Avengers to Thor: TDW. M For Adult Themes and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one has been floating around for a while, this chapter was a little rough but I finally decided that it would have to do in order for them to meet. Let me know what you guys think!**

"Another." She said signaling her drink to the bartender, glad that her neighbor had finally left her alone to drink after dragging her out to a bar. Knowing before it happened that someone was sitting down next to her she didn't even need to turn to look and know that it was a man, who for his sake she hoped didn't try to hit on her.

"That's a lot of drinks for one girl." She heard the crisp British accent he had.

She still didn't look at him as she lifted the glass to her lips, "Takes a lot of alcohol to forget certain things."

"What are you trying to forget?" She noticed his sly smile as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"Something I don't want to remember."

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile, "Or do you not remember?"

"Tell me yours, it might jog my memory." She leaned sideways onto the bar, generally she wouldn't have given him the time of day but something about the coyness in his voice and the way he held himself made an alarm go off in her head that said not to ignore him.

"My name is Loki." He said with a smile ordering them more drinks.

She snorted in a laugh, "Yeah and I'm Athena."

"Athena is not real." His smile grew wider.

"But Loki is?" She a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Yes, I'm right here." He put his hands out signaling himself.

"I can't wait to find out how you got that nickname." She mumbled sarcastically turning back to face the bar.

"Yes, well you never did tell me your name, I'm sure it isn't Athena." He mimicked her gesture.

"Raven." She spoke quietly.

"Ah, well then Raven I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where I could find a place to sleep tonight?" He looked at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Does that line work on any other girl?" She looked at him displeased.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm in town for the night and have nowhere to stay." His expression becoming confused.

"Oh, shit were you serious?" She looked back at him with a hint of surprise, "I thought you were trying to have sex with me."

"Well not originally, but if you'd like to we are both two very attractive beings." He smiled leaning towards her.

"No thank you, I'm trying to forget my memories, not create more that will need forgetting." She went back to nursing her drink.

"I like you, you have spunk for a mortal." He smiled at her.

"Mortal? Is there an institution I need to take you back to?" The alarm in her head was still ringing but she didn't know why it was telling her to pay attention to him.

"No but perhaps a bed that I could sleep in would be nice." He smiled again and she could tell he was trying to get an answer from her.

"You can crash on my couch if you're really that desperate. I don't know that you'd be able to afford any hotels in this area of the city."

"What makes you say that?" Loki grinned at her picking up his drink.

"The nice hotels are expensive and the cheap hotels are cheap for a reason. And it looks like you spent most of your money on your clothes." She let out a tiny laugh.

"So instead you would let a stranger into your home?" He sipped his drink.

Raven looked him up and down and had a cocky upturn of the corner of her mouth, "I'm pretty sure I could handle the likes of you."

"I'm not sure if you mean that in the sense of sharing a bed or not." He sounded confused but his smile remained.

"You can try to share a bed with me, but you'd have to pay for all of the drinks it takes to get me there." She challenged him downing the rest of what was in her glass.

"Couch it is then." He smiled back at her. Loki watched as she was approached by another girl, this one seemed a slight bit younger and the two looked very different, much like him and his brother. While Raven had long dark brown hair, which could almost be mistaken for black, the new girl had short blonde hair and she had bright blue eyes while Raven had dark gray ones. The blonde was tan and Raven was slightly pale and her lips were fuller than the younger girls.

"Still drinking I see?" The blonde laughed placing an arm on Ravens back and Loki could see her stiffen slightly at the action.

"Yeah, but I made a friend." She dryly spoke as she pointed to Loki.

"I thought you didn't have friends." The blonde said sarcastically.

"I don't." Raven smiled somewhat meanly at her.

"Ow, my heart." She placed a hand over the organ in her chest and pretended to have pain, Raven rolled her eyes at the girl. While she didn't care much for people and she didn't socialize much, having someone around every now and then was nice. Loki noticed the girls eyes land on him, "I'm being rude, I'm Mae, and you are?"

"Loki." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Okay." Mae extended the last syllable out a bit at his strange name then leaned over to speak in Ravens ear, "He's cute! Go for it!"

"Thanks." Ravens tone had yet to change, "We're going to be leaving now, see you around Mae."

"Oh…Okay. " Mae was shocked as she watched her neighbor place a hundred dollar bill on the bar and signal to the bartender that she was done, then watched as Raven and the man named Loki left the bar together. In the three years since she had lived next to the girl, Mae had never once seen her bring someone home.

As they walked back to Ravens apartment Loki tried asking her questions about herself but they were all responded with short or sarcastic answers and he realized that he knew nothing about her by the time they were at her door. The apartment she lived in was nice, it was very modern and decorated with black furniture and accents with glass in certain places to make it very classy. He watched as she motioned him towards the couch and she headed up a few stairs to the kitchen, "You thirsty? I've still got plenty of alcohol along with tea's, coffee, and soda."

"If we were going to keep drinking why'd we leave the bar?" He smiled still standing and looking around her apartment.

"It's Sunday, last call is at eleven." She said leaning over the counter at him with a coke in her hand and pointed at the clock on the wall that said 11:15, "It was last call when I got my last drink."

"Strange, where I'm from they never stop serving drinks." Loki said thinking of his home.

"So where are you from? And if you say Asgard I'm going to hurt you." She had a small smile on her face.

"In that case I'm not going to say." He mirrored her smile, "I'll just say far away."

"Any family in Far Away?" She brought him out a coke and watched as he took a sip of it and grimaced from the burn of the carbonation, she shook her head and smile, he really was committed to this Loki act.

"Shall I just return your treatment?" He gave a slight cough at the burn still in his throat.

She sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, "I just don't like talking about myself or my family. But you seem like the type who loves to share himself with the world."

"Yes, quite the pair aren't we?" He smiled and sat down on the other side of the couch, "Yes, I have a family. Mum, dad, and a rather annoying older brother."

"What makes him annoying?" Her voice was soft and Loki was sure he heard a hint of sadness.

"He's arrogant and reckless, yet always the favorite and I'm always on the sidelines." He drank a bit more of the burning drink, slowly getting used to it, "It's not like I want all the attention or even all the things he has but just being seen as his equal in the eyes of our father would be nice."

"Yeah, if my brother and I had been seen as equals things might have been different." Raven said her voice low again and Loki couldn't stop himself.

"What happened to your brother?" He leaned closer to her, genuinely curious.

He watched as her grip around her can got tighter and all though she was looking down at her lap he could tell she was keeping her voice down trying to suppress anger and not sadness. Raven had a hard time thinking about what happened without destroying something, Mae had walked came knocking on the door many times from hearing the destruction happen, "He was murdered, murdered because I was deemed more important than him, because I was worth keeping."

"By who?"

"Someone who didn't get to keep me." She looked at him and he was taken aback by the fire of hate burning in her eyes, and the ferocity of the flames was enticing to him, this wasn't an ordinary mortal. Her want for revenge was a very attractive trait on her, Loki had to admit. Her voice shook, "Someone who will pay for what they did."

He heard a chiming noise and noticed it came from her pocket. Raven pulled out her phone and looked at a message from a blocked number: NEED YOU FOR A JOB, AVAILABLE TUESDAY?

Loki watched as she tapped on her phone, unable to see what she was writing: PASSCODE

Another chime: 98556248

She responded: SECONDARY CODE

He assumed she was talking to someone, he had seen humans type on a device like it before: THERE ISNT ONE

Loki looked as she smiled: HAVE THE CAR AND INFORMATION IN THE USUAL SPOT AND THE KEYS BROUGHT HERE TOMORROW. HALF WITH THE KEYS HALF WITH THE RETURN OF THE CAR.

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at him, "Sorry, work."

"What do you do to afford a lovely apartment in a city like New York?" He smiled sweetly.

"I'm a freelancer, I get better clients in a city like this. It pays well, the couch is very comfortable." She said smacking the back of the couch, "Perhaps you should get some sleep on it."

He shook his head with a laugh and realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of her as she stood up and said she was going to her room to get some sleep. Raven pointed out the bathroom and where to get more blankets if he needed them and he watched as she went into her room with no worries that he would try to do something in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up the next morning and walked out into the living room to find it empty, she looked around the entire house and didn't find the man from the night before. She checked to make sure all of the things were still where they should be and nothing had been touched. Shrugging her shoulders she went to make a pot of coffee wondering if perhaps he had been an undercover cop, or if he had really just needed a place to stay. As the coffee was brewing she heard a thump on the ground by her door. Walking over to her front door she noticed the manila envelope that had been dropped through her mail slot, when she opened it she quickly pulled out the keys to the Porsche 918 Spyder and $50,000, the next job must be a fun one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had returned a few times in the passing months to visit Raven, she had gotten used to him just randomly showing up and despite her dislike of most people she found herself enjoying his company even though she still thought he was crazy for thinking he was the God of Mischief. He had developed a fondness for the mortal and even though she was in fact a mortal he would dare to cross a line and say that he would consider her a friend, she sat and listened to him when he would talk about Thor and how Odin favored him, he knew she didn't think that they were actually real people and probably just stories he had thought up but she talked to him like they were real and he respected that about her.

Raven had just forced her way through the streets of New York back to her apartment, she hated the holidays and was glad she had gotten called for a job on Thanksgiving, but hated that it put her back in town on Black Friday. As she walked to her door Mae must have heard her approaching because she opened the door and called out to her, "Raven, I brought you some leftovers from my parents' house since I know you probably didn't have anything for Thanksgiving."

Raven smiled at her and took the plate, more thankful that she didn't have to make herself food now than she was for the gesture, although it was a nice one. She was about to close her door into her apartment her neighbor called after her, "Oh and if you have nowhere to go on Christmas just let me know, you're more than welcome with us."

"Thank you, I'll think about it." She lied, she would find some reason not to go, holidays were pointless to her and she just saw them as another day. When she walked into her living room she was surprised to see the back of a man with neck length black hair staring out of her window, "Dammit Loki, I'm beginning to think you have a key and I need to change the locks."

"I came in through your closet, not your front door." He turned around smiling at her.

"I thought you were from Asgard, not Narnia?" She sighed, placing the leftovers in the fridge.

"I'm sure that was an amazing reference that I wish I understood." His smile became a grin, "So what's with all the humans out on the streets today?"

"Biggest shopping day of the year. Pisses me off." She grumbled.

He let out a laugh, "What doesn't?"

"Apparently someone randomly letting themselves into my apartment." She raised a corner of her mouth looking at him over her shoulder. She pulled a beer out of the fridge for herself, "Want one or are you still too afraid to try another Earth drink?"

"It is not fear, my tastes are just more refined than yours it seems." He spoke dryly.

"You're afraid. You've drank nothing but water since the time someone told you Green Chartreuse was good." She laughed at him.

"Yes well that person was you." Loki walked over to her and opened the refrigerator door and gracefully opening it never taking his eyes off of her with an _I'll show you_ look, and grabbed a bottle of beer opened it and took a sip. She tried not to laugh when she saw him hesitate at first but once the liquid was in his mouth and he realized that it wasn't that bad he held the bottle out to study it, "That's actually somewhat decent."

"Yeah, never drink it out of a can though, that shit's nasty." She went over and sat on the couch.

"So what makes this the biggest shopping day of the year?" Loki asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm honestly not really sure how it happened," Raven angled her body towards him for easier conversation, "It's the day after a holiday which is a few weeks before another holiday and all the stores have sales."

"Yesterday was a holiday? Why aren't you with your family?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Because I don't have one. My brother was the only family I've ever had." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What about your parents?"

"My dad died when my mom was pregnant with my brother and she died giving birth to him. I was about two when she died, all I have are pictures of what they looked like. These holidays are just normal days for me."

"I'm sorry. I know I complain about my family a lot, mostly my brother, but they are still my family it would take a lot for me to wish them gone." Loki placed a hand on her arm and noticed she didn't stiffen at the contact like she did when everyone else touched her.

"So how are things in Asgard?"

"Thor is celebrating another victorious battle and has been gloating for days, I needed to get away from it for just a little while." He watched as she nodded her head at him and he decided he wanted to have a little fun, "You still don't believe me that I'm from another realm do you?"

"Not one bit." She smiled at him.

"Alright then." He smiled at her and she watched as his clothes when from his normal relaxed suit to green and gold armor with a green cape.

Her eyes grew slightly wide, "Nice magic trick, howd you do it?"

"I have been learning the art of magic for years long before you were alive. But I can tell you need, more convincing." He made duplicate of himself sitting on the ottoman in front of her and he could tell she was trying to figure out how he was able to do it.

"Projection, maybe?" He heard her mumble as she looked around the room wondering where the image could be coming from. "Or mirrors perhaps? You were here by yourself for god knows how long."

"I can duplicate myself as many times as I want, no mirrors or tricks, just purely me." He said filling her apartment with different versions of himself.

Raven stood looking around, her mind unable to come up with a possible answer for how he was doing it. She mumbled, not realized she was thinking out loud, "S.H.E.I.L.D couldn't even do something like this." She ran her hand through one of the doppelgangers and saw it flash gold where her hand was then the whole image disappeared.

"So about your doubt of my origins." He smiled at her getting rid of the other versions of himself.

"I'm only slightly more convinced. You might be super human but that doesn't mean that you're from Asgard." She rejoined him on the couch.

"Whatever you say." He took a sip of his beer, "So what is S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"My old boss, they were pretty advanced in the technology department, in fact it's the only thing I miss working about them sometimes." She informed him.

"Why did you stop working for them?"

"They killed my brother." Loki saw the fire come back to her eyes and he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. There was something about her that he found enticing, something about her that no mortal he had met over the years, or anyone he had ever met, that he liked.

"I'm surprised you haven't done something about it yet, I assume since you claim to be able to take me on that you could do the same with them." He smiled at her.

"I'm taking my time with it until I'm in the proper circumstances to deal with them." Her lips curled deviously, "If the job that I work has any relation to the company I damage them as much as possible and I get paid to do it."

"That still doesn't help me figure out your line of work." He looked up at the ceiling. Every time he visited he would try and guess what she did for a living, and she would even give him slight hints but he had yet to figure it out.

"You're bound to get it right one day. Yeah I'll be ninety when you actually do figure it out but its not my fault your brain doesn't work all that well." She laughed at him bringing her bottle to her lips.

"And now you insult my intelligence." He playfully gawked at her, "For a mortal talking to a God you sure do have some gall."

"Wouldn't get anywhere in the world if I didn't." She gave him the mischievous grin he always gave her.

He rolled his eyes at her then looked over to her window, "So I assume with the people out today we're staying inside."

"Oh I know that I am," She snorted, "If I were to go out there again I'd kill someone."

"Now that I'd love to see." He smiled at her trouble in his eyes.

"Yeah it's quite a sight if you're ever lucky enough to see it."

Loki laughed, "I do believe I saw a glimpse when those men tried to, what was the word you called it, mud us I believe, a few weeks ago."

"Mug is the word you're looking for. And that doesn't count, I didn't even break of sweat." She waved him off, "What do you want to do since I guess you're sticking around."

"Perhaps you could show me this Narnia reference." He smiled at her.

"It's kind of a kids movie…" She tried not to be embarrassed.

"If it is one you like than it cannot be that bad." He gave her a soft smile. Raven shrugged her shoulders and went to grab the DVD from her collection, putting the movie in she grabbed the remote and tinted the windows and rejoined him on the couch. Loki had never seen or even heard of movies before meeting Raven and found them to be an interesting form of entertainment, if when he visited it was a night that they felt like not socializing she would figure out what he was in the mood for and she would sit with him through the movie which he always ended up enjoying.

As the previews on the DVD ran Loki could tell that she was having a hard time getting comfortable, her muscles were sore from the job she had just gotten back from. He could tell that she wanted to stretch out and setting her feet on the coffee table wasn't the kind of relaxation she wanted, "If you wish to lean on me so you can be comfortable that's fine."

She slanted her eyes at him, not quite sure how to take his comment and he laughed at her, "I've stopped trying to get into your bed a long time ago, I know that it won't work."

"This is only because this last job was a little more strenuous than I thought it would be." She gave in and moved to the side of the couch he was sitting on and leaned her back on his torso, stretching her legs the length of the piece of furniture.

Raven knew she shouldn't be getting this comfortable with him, she didn't like being touched, but she was laying on him and not even thinking twice about it. Maybe it was the fact he was the first person that asked questions but didn't mind the vague answers she gave. Or perhaps it was what she used to think was his stories of Asgard that made her comfortable with him. There was something in him that she saw that she wasn't sure about, but it told her he would be useful.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next few months passed Loki's visits increased to almost one every week and he saw the looks and heard the comments Thor and his friends made about him disappearing and it just made him want to spend time with Raven more, she was someone who treated him like an equal, and now that she believed he was from Asgard she enjoyed his stories even more and agreed that Odin favorited Thor.

Loki headed down one of the hallways in the palace towards one of his secret passages to go visit her when he was cut off by his brother, "Where are you off to dear brother? Sneaking off to go visit someone perhaps?"

"Just going for a walk Thor." Loki tried to push past him.

"A walk that'll have you back sometime tomorrow afternoon?" Thor gave him a large smile, "Who is the lucky girl that has caught your eye?"

"What?" Loki looked at him shocked, "Th-there is no girl!"

"I do say brother you seem to be protesting quite a lot." Thor gave him a grin, "Fine I will ask no further, but you should know your absences have not gone unnoticed."

Loki glared at him before making himself invisible to finish his walk to the portal in peace. When he got to her apartment he wasn't surprised to find it empty, she had told him she would be coming back that day so he decided to wait for her.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and the sun began to set and he grew worried, he still didn't know what she did for a living but he was learning it was no less dangerous than the battles Thor led him into. She would return sometimes with bruises and cuts and since he didn't know much about regular medicine thanks to the healing room she would tell him what to do in order to wrap whatever wounds she had and he would do it.<p>

He had always thought of mortals as such fragile, short lived beings, but either she was different or he had been mistaken with the beatings she appeared to take some days and still come back managing to walk on her own two feet. Loki looked at the clock and knew she should have been back by now and headed for the door to ask Mae if she had heard anything from Raven. Just when he began to reach for the knob he heard the sound of shuffling and keys in the lock.

Stepping back in time for the door to be flung open without being hit, Loki watched as a pale and sweating Raven was being supported by Mae and another man. Her neighbor was yelling at the man and Loki who she had noticed in the room to get her to the couch. When they went to lay her down Mae yelled from the kitchen, "NO! She has to be sitting up! If you lay her down her heart will stop!"

His own heart stopped at the sound of those words. How had this happened to her? She didn't have any wounds and if it were a poison the chances of her having a remedy for it in her home was very slim. Ravens body kept wanting to slouch over to the side so Loki sat next to her to keep her up right while the unknown man went to help Mae in the kitchen, who was making a lot of noise. He took her face to help her look at him and her lips were turning blue and he could tell she was having a hard time keep her eyes open, "Raven, what happened? What is this?"

"I'm dying. Mae knows what to do though." She choked out and something inside him ached at looking at the strong and powerful woman growing weak.

"She has a condition, if she doesn't take this medication every couple of months her body goes into shut down." Mae rushed over to them with a syringe in her hand. As she knelt down to stick the needle into Ravens arm, Raven began convulsing in Lokis arms and he didn't know what to do, Mae was yelling for him to keep her as still as possible so she could get the drug into her and his instinct made him wrap his arms around her torso while the other man tried to steady her arm.

He held her tight and buried her face into her hair pressing his eyes shut hoping she would be alright while her body still strained to get free from his grip until he eventually felt her go limp in his arms. Loki slowly released his grasp on her and heard her let out a moan, "Thanks Mae."

"What the hell were you thinking! Going out of town so close to a possible episode?! What if you had been delayed? You would have died!" Mae yelled at her standing up.

"Mae-" Raven tried to start but the girl cut her off.

"NO! Don't you dare try and give me any excuses!" She waved her hand in Ravens direction, "I know you hate to think it but you do have people that care about you! Scott had no idea what to do when you collapsed in the elevator! He was scared shitless when he knocked on my door! And you should have seen the look on Lokis face when we dragged your ass in here! I don't think I've ever seen anyone that frightened before when I said that you could die! And what do you think would have happened to them if I hadn't of been home, and how guilty do you think I would have felt if you had died and I wasn't here to give you your meds? You might want to think you're all alone, but you're not! So start fucking acting like it!"

"Shit I'm sorry, I just forgot to account for the leap day last month." Raven put her hands up in surrender.

"Oh." Mae stopped, slightly embarrassed but still upset, "Well at least now Scott knows what to do in case I'm not around."

"Yeah, no pressure." Scott rubbed the back of his neck then looked at Raven.

"Go home, get some rest, you have at least a few weeks off." Raven looked at Scott and he just nodded before leaving the apartment.

Mae looked at Loki who still had one arm around Ravens waist, "Make sure she doesn't over exert herself for the rest of the day, the meds have to make it all the way though her system before she's a hundred percent."

Loki nodded then they watched as she too left the apartment and the silence that followed told Raven that she had some questions she had to answer, "I was an experiment, so was my brother. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the organization our parents worked for and when our mom died we were orphans and they started training us from the moment we could walk. They had picked up a project again that they hadn't worked on since the forties, we weren't the only kids to undergo the years of treatments but we were of the five that survived out of fifty. At first it was a success, we were faster, stronger, more skilled, could take harder hits, and even heal faster. They thought they had recreated the destroyed serum until about month seven when the first kid, who was about fifteen at the time of completion, had the first episode and died. I was twelve and my brother was ten and I remember that we were calmer than the other two about our impending demise, the training we had been through already had taught us that we could die any day on any mission and so we weren't worried. The scientist working on the concoction had forgotten something called vita-rays, and all though they didn't know what was in them they knew it helped the body cope with all the new chemicals in it so they threw a whole bunch of vitamins and minerals together and hoped it worked.

The first kid they gave it to died because they didn't have it right, so they changed the ingredients and I was the second and I survived so they got it right in time to not lose their valuable research as they called it. The three of us that remained were continually trained in every different skill you could think of and by fifteen we were being sent out on missions."

"Missions for what?" Loki asked, listening to her story made him realize just how screwed up most humans were to do something like that to a child, no one should be toyed with like that just to end up being used in a career they didn't decide on, especially not a beautiful girl like her. At the thought his mind froze, did he really think of her as beautiful? No he couldn't, she was a mortal and it didn't make sense for him to even look at her in that way. But from what he had just heard, she wasn't a normal mortal, she was a powerful and strong one. He still tried to shake the thought from his mind, Thors words must be getting to him.

"Collecting data, getting rid of incriminating evidence, killing people that got in the way." She shrugged her shoulders, no regret in her voice, "Pretty much whatever they needed doing. As we grew up I was in charge of the team since I was the oldest and the most skilled. They had always told me that on a mission everything was my choice as long as I got the job done. It was my choice what tactics we used to get to where we needed to go, my choice on who went what direction, and it was my choice who died and who lived."

"Sounds nice." He couldn't help but smile, that kind of power was a very tempting thing, even though he didn't necessarily want to be king of Asgard, he was raised knowing that it would always be a possibility if his oaf of a brother ever did something to not shine so brightly in the eyes of their father.

"It was, until S.H.E.I.L.D decided they thought I had too much power and that it was going to my head so they decided to show me that they were the one who was really in charge, so they blew up the building my brother was in while we were on a mission." He couldn't see her face but he could feel that fire he enjoyed seeing in her grow back up to a roar where his body was touching hers and it was even better than just seeing it on her, "And I will make them pay for it, prove to them that I never lost my choice, and that I choose for them to die."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." He grinned at her, then remembered something, "Who is Scott?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" She looked up at him returning the grin that had now wiped from his face. Loki was unable to come up with a response in time so she kept going, "Mae was right, I saw the fear in your eyes to about losing me, perhaps that's why you've stopped trying to sleep with me, because the feelings are real now."

Raven knew she was only picking on him and he could tell she was too from the tone in her voice, but the silence that blanketed the room told a different story. She quickly looked away from him, "He's my assistant for work, helps me with my equipment and setting up appointments and things like that. Just someone I found that's alright helping me do what I do."

"And what is that?" Loki said trying to get the conversation even further from the possible attraction he had to a mortal of all things.

"I'm a gun for hire, even though I rarely use guns. I break in and steal things, or I kill people." She still didn't look at him but signaled around to her home, "It pays better than S.H.E.I.L.D ever did."

He removed his arm from around her waist and began to stand, the comment she made still lingering uncomfortably in his mind, "Are you hungry or thirsty or want to watch a movie or something?"

"I could eat." She said attempting to stand up.

"No." He pushed her back down softly, "You need to rest, I've watched you in the kitchen enough to know how to make a decent meal for you."

She nodded knowing better than to fight him with his powers of illusion and knew that she was in fact tired. Raven and Loki talked while he cooked her dinner now that she had opened up about where she came from and he enjoyed learning about her instead of the other way around. She couldn't help but laugh at him when he insisted on carrying her to her room since he didn't want her to exert any energy before he went back towards the couch, "Hey Loki?"

He turned at her voice before he was out of the room, "Yes, what is it?"

"I might need something during the night and you sleep like a rock…" She couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth, "Plus the bed is big enough for the two of us and I know you won't try anything in the middle of the night…"

"Are you inviting me to share your bed for the evening?" He had a cocky grin that she could hear but not see.

"Yes." She half grumbled.

His smiled continued as he walked back over to the empty side of the bed and climbed under the covers, He didn't even hide the ego in his voice or the fact that he had done what was known as the impossible with this girl, "Good night Raven."

"Shut up, Loki." She elbowed his back. He let out a faked sound of pain then they both laughed before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty so the bases of this story now comes to light. I was sick of reading the fics where Loki meets a girl that makes him want to be better, that's completely against his character. Loki is a bad dude and I wanted to give him a bad chick to work with, and voila! Be sure to let me know what you guys think, I love hearing it!**

Raven and Loki walked in the door to her apartment, "So let me get this right, Sif, the 'Goddess of war' uses a double sided sword? But her brother can see all of time and space as it happens and controls how people travel? Seems like she should be a little more badass."

"Yes well she likes to tell you just how badass she thinks she is." Loki laughed.

"So what is it that you do? Thor has a hammer, Sif has a helicopter blade, theres an axe, a sword and a spiked mace…What do you do?" She turned to look at him after opening a beer and smiled as he pulled out a small push dagger. She raised an eyebrow.

"It allows me to throw them and when I use my illusions I can get closer to them and get them right in the back." He smiled walking up behind her and used his fingers to show how he would stab an enemy on her back, "What about you what all do you use?"

"Everything, hand to hand, throwing knives, guns, a metal staff, bow and arrow, if it can hurt someone I pretty much can use it. And I'm pretty damn good at it, for fear of sounding like Sif."

"You could never, she's about as arrogant as my brother." Loki smiled at her.

"Sound like they're a better match." She laughed, knowing that Loki had noticed Sif having eyes for his brother, since Loki himself had once had a thing for her.

"Ha, let's see how nice your skills are with a blade then."

"Alright." She went over and put up a target on the wall, that was thick enough to where the blades wouldn't go through the wall and pulled out a carrying case and unrolled it that had her throwing knives. She allowed Loki to go first, "It's just courtesy since you're a guest in my home."

Loki smiled, knowing he was taking the bait for something, but still he through his dagger hitting the center of the target. He looked at her and smiled then watched as she looked over and without even a false throw for aim, she threw her blade and it landed in the handle of his. Then she threw another and it landed in the top part of the handle, another and it landed in the bottom. He couldn't help but laugh, "Alright I'm impressed. But I will admit that I am a little off my game and I wasn't expecting that you would choose to throw more than one."

"Why are you off your game?" She asked, this man was never off his game.

"Thor's coronation is in a few days. That oaf on the throne could end our kingdom. Don't get me wrong he is my brother, but he's still hotheaded." Loki leaned on the couch.

"Well you are the God of Mischief, why don't you create some?" She gave him a smile he normally gives her as she held the blade of a knife between her fingertips and released it hitting next to Lokis dagger.

"Why do you do it like that? Holding the blade?" He pointed to her hand where she was now holding another knife.

She looked down at it between her fingers, "One it's how I was taught, two it's because of the way the knives are balanced. Let me see you throw one again."

Raven watched as he took a dagger and threw it like he was throwing rocks at a pond, just with more force. She walked over to where the target was and noticed his blades were about a quarter inch deeper into the target than hers. She turned to him, "Teach me."

"Very well." Loki smiled and handed her one of his daggers, she looked at it, the handle was flat with two rings for fingers, for stabbing like he has said. He explained to her how to hold it for throwing and it he formed her hand around it with the corner of the flat end in the crook of her thumb. He stood her in front of him and stood behind her, he didn't realize how close he was going to have to be in order to show her the proper rotation on her shoulders and torso. It made him hesitate for just a moment, having her back pressed to his chest.

She herself was surprised how close she allowed him to her when they were dealing with weapons, but when he placed a hand on her shoulder bringing it back more for a stronger throw she felt her stomach tighten, and when he had to place his hand on her stomach to help her swing she had to keep her mind focused, it hadn't been since S.H.I.E.L.D. since someone had gotten this close to her or touched her this much.

They continued talking about different ways for Loki to prank Thors big day while he continued to help her perfect his throwing technique, although it didn't take much once she got the hang of it. Loki didn't want to sit around Asgard listening to Thor gloating about being named king so he decided to stay with Raven an extra day. When he finally decided that it was time to return home so that no one would go looking for him he told her he would return the night after the ceremony to let her know what he had decided and how it went. She said that was fine, she didn't have a job for at least two weeks.

Before he left Loki pulled out all of his daggers, "Keep these, I have plenty more. Continue practicing and soon you'll be as good as I am at it."

"Oh, be careful there, I think more of that and you and Sif might become a good match." She smiled at him.

Loki grinned at her, "Sif couldn't catch my eye if she tried."

* * *

><p>Raven waited for Loki, she knew the time on Asgard was different but she also knew that it was past time that he should be there. She waited up until two in the morning and he never showed up, she couldn't believe that she was worried about him, what if he had been caught with his prank? Or what if he had been caught sneaking off to Earth to hang out with a mortal? She cleared the thoughts from her mind and attempted to get sleep.<p>

Another day passed and he still hadn't shown up, Raven forced herself to go on a walk, fresh air always cleared her mind and she was agitated enough with herself for being worried about the man, and that just made her more agitated. When she walked back into her apartment he was standing by the window looking at his reflection. He was wearing a pea coat, tie, and scarf, which wasn't his normal attire, but she didn't care, she was just glad to see him.

Her legs took off before her mind caught up to her actions and she almost ran to him. He heard the door shut and he turned around and was surprised when her arms wrapped around his neck, "Oh Loki thank god, I was worried that you had been caught ruining the ceremony."

Loki couldn't help but hug her back, he generally hid behind a smile, but right now, after knowing the truth, he wanted her comfort, "No, nothing like that happened."

"Then what did?" She could tell something had by how soft his voice was. He pulled away from her just a bit, but never let his arms leave her.

"I let Joutins in to try and steal their casket of ancient winters, knowing they wouldn't make it and Thor got very angry and took us to their realm and something happened, a frost giant touched me and it didn't burn, my skin turned blue." Loki saw her slight confusion, knowing only a few stories that Loki had told her about the giants, but he continued, "Father came and got us and banished Thor. I had to see what was wrong with me and Odin found me, he told me the truth, he told me that I am not his real son, I am the king of the Frost Giants son, he found me and he took me."

"What?" Ravens eyes were wide, being made to live a lie like that, to go up hating and despising something only to find out that you are it. He still didn't let her go, and she didn't fight him but watched as his skin slowly turned blue and her jaw couldn't help but drop. She took her hand and slowly ran her fingers along the beautiful patterns along his cheeks and could feel the chill coming off of him now.

Loki couldn't stop himself, he had no idea where the urge came from but he leaned down towards her face. She knew what he was doing and her heart stopped, when his nose brushed against hers, she had to turn away. He stood there frozen, "And yet you cant stomach it."

"I never said that." Neither of them moved from where they were and Loki believed her, if she hadn't wanted him then why didn't she pull away completely.

"Then what?"

"Loki I cant let you have feelings for me. I'm human, I'll be gone in the blink of your eye. Plus you have a job to do now, you have to prove you're worthier than Thor, and you cant do that if you have a weakness like me." She looked him in the eye and he could see the sadness in them.

"I know that you are mortal, but I also thought myself Asgardian. I've seen you recover from injuries in a day that most mortals it would take a week. You may be human but you are not a normal one. I could never promise you love and a family or anything normal, but as long as you live I can promise you myself." He put moved his hand up to the back of her neck so she couldn't look away from him, "And you would never be a weakness, because you are a warrior, you are the one now pushing me to take my right. You have made me stronger."

"Loki-" She was still unsure and he could hear it in how she said his name but he didn't care, he took her mouth for his and she let him have it. He pulled her body tight to his and she let her fingers scratch at the back of his neck. Raven had never really seen power as being attractive but his over her was making her knees weak and she knew he could tell from the smile on his lips pressed against hers.

As much as Loki wanted to completely claim her he knew he didn't have the time to do it properly so he broke the powerful kiss and let out a small laugh as she had to catch her breath, "I will see you again soon, but I have important matters of state to take care of."

He ghosted his lips over hers with a smile and then left, leaving her there, breathless and frozen. When she heard the door shut Raven cursed herself for allowing him to win, but she saw one brightside, none of her enemies could use him to get to her at least.

* * *

><p>Loki pleaded with his father as he held onto the end of the staff that Thor was saving him with. When his father said he was wrong Loki knew he couldn't stay in Asgard, he let go. As he floated backwards his mind flashed to the one person that would understand how he had been wronged, how he needed revenge, Raven. He heard another force pulling him in a different direction, but his thoughts of her were stronger.<p>

She was getting ready for bed and was just about to turn off the light when she heard her closet door moving. She always thought Loki had joked about coming through her closet but now she wasn't sure, she stood up and slowly walked over to the door, she didn't want to open it for fear of how powerful whatever he used to travel might be so she just stood there, waiting.

Suddenly the door burst open and Loki came flying out. She managed to catch him and they slammed into the back wall. He raised his head from her chest and she could see the tear that had stained his cheek, and she knew what had happened. The others had turned on him, he had been sent away. Raven was amazed at how much like a child he looked in that moment, "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"If you promise to help me get my revenge, then I will get you yours." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Of course, My Lord." She smiled at him and he returned it before pressing his lips to hers despite the hiss he made from the pain of his fight with Thor. She let him have this moment if only for a moment before she knew he needed his rest, he looked as if he had been sucked out of a plane, "You need rest."

Even though he didn't want to Loki obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys! This is mostly set up for the next few chapters but I still wanna know what you guys think!**

She was only slightly surprised when Loki slept in later than her, she should have known that he would be exhausted from the past few days. Raven went into the kitchen and made him a breakfast that she knew would help him get his energy back soon. When she walked back into the bedroom with the plate he was sitting up in the bed, "Don't get up, you need to preserve your energy right now."

She placed a hand on his chest pushing him back down and while placing the plate of food on the bedside table. He looked from one to the other and gave her his usual smile, "If my observations are correct it would seem you have a soft spot for me."

"I know what it's like to be completely destroyed, and I need to get you back to one hundred percent before I can help you get back at them." She gave him a coy smile back, "Now eat."

"A mortal commanding a God to eat, that has to be one for the history books." He grabbed the plate off of the table.

"Oh because a God kissing a mortal is so normal." She looked at him over her shoulder from the bathroom door.

"Only when it's just kissing is it abnormal." Loki glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she could feel her cheeks getting warm at what he was insinuating. He laughed at her blushing, "And I don't think that you are a normal mortal, one with as much malice in their heart as I."

"It may be malice but it's malice that was created through the actions of others." She spoke to him from inside the bathroom. When she walked back out her hair was pulled back in a new pony tail than the one she woke up in, in fact Loki couldn't remember a time when her hair was down. Raven came and sat on the bed facing him and finally asked, "So what happened?"

Loki finished his food and told her what she didn't know, "After I let go the only place, the only person, I could think of going to was you. Someone else was pulling me to another realm but I wouldn't let them."

"Who was it? Why wouldn't you go? Pretty much every realm is more advanced than us." Raven was shocked that he would choose earth to go to.

"Because I needed to be with someone else who understood, and as much as I detest saying this I needed some comfort before beginning to plot my revenge and I knew that I could get both from you." Loki said pulling her to him, "And I could really use some comfort now."

"Why do I feel like you want more than a supportive back rub?" She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Because I do." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. He felt her hand grab the fabric of his shirt and smiled at the effect he had on the woman who normally had control over everything and the fact that with him, he had all the control. He pushed her back on the bed and rolled on top of her.

Raven knew she should make him stop, that he needed to rest, but her mind wouldn't let her, neither would her body. She had always found Loki attractive and it had been so long since she had been with anyone. When his tongue pressed through her lips she couldn't help but let out a moan. He quite enjoyed the way she tasted, he turned her head and ran his tongue lightly across the top of her mouth. She felt helpless to his touch and she wouldn't have it any other way and she knew he wouldn't either.

Loki pulled away and looked down at her, "You may be mortal, but I plan on keeping you by my side."

"You said you cant promise me anything, remember?" She smiled at him while running her hand down his back.

"I can promise you revenge and protection as long as you are loyal to me, and that will come with so many other things." He looked her in the eyes as he ran his hand down her waist, "You will be mine until the day you die."

"Get me what I want and I will do whatever you want." She had barely finished her words when he recaptured her lips. This time there was a fierce passion in the kiss. He kissed her unlike any woman he had ever kissed before. When he kissed down her neck her breath hitched and she had a fist full of his hair. Lifting her shirt off he was happy to see that she hadn't put on a bra yet. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and ran the other one between his fingers. Loki enjoyed the grasp she had on his hair and continued to suck on her breast, adding more pressure with his teeth causing her grip to grow.

Raven knew she wanted his skin on hers and had to make her mind even function to get her hands on his shirt. She pulled off his shirt and once the fabric was off he looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I will never force you to do anything, despite how bad I may want it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really now?"

"No I respect you more than anyone. And I have wanted you for a very long time, but you made it clear so I never pushed." He kissed her jaw line and was surprised when she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Push."

Loki smiled and slid his hand down her shorts while kissing by her ear, "Any requests?"

"Anything you want, just know that it's been a while."

"Then I will be gentle… for now." He dipped his finger into her and she moaned into his ear and he wanted to make her only think of him forever. While his fingers pumped inside of her he began working his thumb on her button. She began clinching around him and the noises she was making told him she was about to go over the edge but he stopped right before, leaving her clinging to him.

When he pulled his fingers from her she whimpered from the loss of his hand but it was quickly forgotten as he pulled her shorts. She watched as he undid the button on his pants and he had to admit the sight of her laying beneath him naked was the most enticing thing that he had ever seen. Once his pants were off he lined himself up with her entrance and as he pushed into her she couldn't help but arch her back to him and he was able to enter her completely on the first thrust.

She was the first human Loki had ever been with and he was amazed at how she felt, he placed his arm beneath her back to keep her at this angle and continued thrusting into her. Her whimpers and moans grew louder with every thrust he made and the sweat that was beginning to bubble on her pale skin made it glisten. He liked up her chest until he was at her ear and Raven scratched at his back, her nails leaving red trails, "Oh my god Loki."

"Yes. I am your god." He panted out.

"Yes. And I'm yours." She said cumming beneath him. Loki turned her face to his and he pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled his lips from hers but remained inside of her, "Are you alright to continue?"

She nodded and he thrust into her with force this time and clung to him once more. He rolled them to their side and he continued pumping inside of her, with his hand on her ass holding her close to him so that he could once again reach all the way inside of her. Raven couldn't stop herself from whimpering his name again. When she came a second time he could tell that she was going to be spent soon so he wanted to enjoy the last bit.

Loki pulled himself from her and placed her on her knees and he entered her from behind. He could tell she wasn't used to being in a position like this, or in fact being submissive at all, and smiled as he pushed her back down, bringing her hips up and as he pushed into her his smile grew when she had fistfuls of the sheets in her hand.

He reached underneath her and took one breast in each hand and lifted her up to where her back we pulled tight to his. He lifted one of her arms around his neck and took her face connecting his lips to hers while his hand travelled down in between her legs. The overwhelming pleasure he provided her with made her gasp and he took the opportunity to move his mouth to her nipple and she was just attempting to hold on to him as the most intense and amazing orgasm she had ever experienced waved through her body. Loki was caught off guard with how amazingly tight she got around him and he moaned as he shot himself inside her.

They stayed there catching their breaths for a moment and then he laid her back down on the bed. He was gentle with her, knowing her body probably couldn't support itself just yet. Loki laid down beside her and looked at her, her face peaceful and her eyes shut, "Now I have company in my state of resting."

"Is that what that was all about?" She laughed looking at him.

"No." He ran a finger down her cheek, "Just the start of me proving my word to be good."

"Continue to prove it like that and I'll follow you into Hell."

He smiled at her, "So I have your loyalty, forever?"

"Of course." She said rolling on her side to look at him. She watched as he placed a hand on the side of her upper thigh, just below her hip and when he removed his hand there was a black, gold, and green mark in the shape of his helmet in profile. She gave a small smile, "Now if S.H.I.E.L.D. finds me they won't be able to recondition me, every time I see that, I'll know who my real master is."

"And so will they." Loki smiled pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
